


The Red Lion

by Challis2070



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Out for drinks





	The Red Lion

Pyro looked around as they finished up the last panel, and got ready to leave for the night. It was late and he was thirsty and …

“Hey! Max! Do yeh want to go grab some drinks? I saw a pub around the corner!”

Millbee looked up and over at Pyro before responding, “Sure, Paul, let me grab my things, a drink sounds good.”

They both finished gathering up their assorted things and packing them away, before they headed out for the pub Paul had seen.

“Well, yeh know, I wasn’t expecting it to be this busy.”

“Yeah, but at least they had a booth still available.”

“Yah, but it’s just kind of silly, us two in a booth by ourselves. What would our fans even say?”

“You worry too much! Then again, mine make way too many gifs of me”

“Yah, that’s true.”

They have a couple more drinks as they continue to talk and laugh for a bit more. Paul was laughing at Millbee drinking Heineken, and Millbee was laughing and saying Pyro drinking Kopparberg Cider was a travesty to his stereotype, though Paul disagreed, saying that that was a bad stereotype, anyways.

 

“What do yeh think, if our fans knew we were here together?”

“What do you mean if, man? They’re keen on that sort of stuff! We’ll probably have fanfics and art and stuff by morning!”

“HA! And get told off for drinking, even! What, it’s not like we’re alcoholic, or anything.”

“Naw, man, but fans think in strange ways, and worry about people they’ve never met! And probably never will, even.”

“Yah, that’s true. It’s just strange, yeh know? Why do they even care what we do offline?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not even going to worry about it. I’m going to head off, have a good time.”

“Aw, it’s still early still!”

“Yeah, but I’m on a panel in the morning!”

“Aw, have a good night then, Max.”

“You as well, Paul.”

Pyro shrugged as Millbee headed off, as he continued to drink for a bit.

“Meh, fans, I’d even bet they’d say I went back with him, they would.”


End file.
